The Final Mission
by russianlord
Summary: Rose Hathaway was the commander of her group of strigoi's hunters formed by her second in command,Dimitri Belikov,Eddie Castille,Christian Ozera and Mason Ashford. When they return from a mission,the sexual tension between them finally exploded.


I wrote this as a present for my girls on our Vampire Academy group : ATES.

All characters belong to the Queen Richelle Mead.

Really dirty.

The Final Mission

"It was not supposed to be _this_ kind of party – Rose said while Eddie pulled her for a slow and lingering kiss – but hell if I am gonna complain''.

It was a ''Beethoven's fifth' exclusive party.

That was the name of the most efficient combative group of guardians and morois hunters who tracked and killed strigois for the newly established democracy.

The fact that only one girl was in and she was the leader of the group, was not a shock to anyone because that girl was the one and only,Guardian Rose Hathaway.

When Rose called her guys to a drink get together in her place later that day she didn't think the sexual tension that had been suffocating them and it had begun to interfer in their missions was going to finally explode.

She just wanted her loyal companions to come to her place, have fun and drink their excess of adrenaline after they arrived from the latest successful mission which resulted in 50 real dead decapitated corpses of strigois but when she thought about it made sense,when you put together people who are so brutal and lethals,they animal side sometimes take control.

Sooner that day...

After her shower,Rose opened her wardrobe and decides that she wanted to go full vamp tonight just to mess with the boys. She chose a black leather corset that made her boobs look so full and up there is no way in hell that the guys would talk to her looking into her eyes .

''Poor bastards, they won't know what hit them' – Rose laughed.

Next,to complement her corset, she chose a black leather skirt who would go down to her knees grabbing all her curves and had a lateral opening which went until the beginning of her panties,if she was wearing one.

Then she tried on her blood red 5 inch heels stiletto pumps who had black spikes all over them and prepared her make up applying her favorite choice: black cat-eyes and lipstick from the same colour of her shoes.

She stopped for a moment to contemplate her full effect and damn, if she doesn't look striking with her long straight black hair – thanks to the dryer – and her outfit.

After all the female strigois she met – and killed - who dressed this way she kinda promised she never would dress like this,but the outfit in the right person was really damn good, she had to admit.

She went to the living room, where she already had prepared with lots of food and buckets of ice with their favorites drinks: hers and Mason beloved Grey Goose, some beer for the 'cowboys',Dimitri and Eddie, and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label for the only moroi of the group,Christian, and turned on the radio some rock because it's the only kind of music who matters and waited for the boys.

She was pouring some orange juice with her vodka when the doorbell rang and when she opened the door, the four guys went to relaxed for full battle pose in just a second when Mason said after realising it was her with that outfit:

''Fuck, Rose!If you wanted us to attack you,you just needed to say,baby,because you look H-O-T''.

''Rosie,man,I think my magic is flaring up because it's hot in here.. Damn'' - joked pyroboy, Christian.

''Dude,Rose,you look smoking'' - Eddie said with his little smile.

''Roza...'' - growled Dimitri Belikov,the oldest,the biggest, the meanest and her second in command- ''What were you thinking?''.

With a big laugh,Rose said: ''Exactly what you guys are saying,Comrade! hahaha I got you guys by surprise,and I give you a lesson here: expect trouble even and specially in my place,just because I'm the best guardian in the whole Universe - she and guys opened a huge grin - that doesn't mean that I can't be defeated but I just wanted to look delicious because I'm thinking in start dating some guys'' - the boys somber up- '' and I wanted to see your reactions for this outfit''.

''I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear you say something about dating,Rose,because I,we - Eddie looked for confirmation with the guys - just want to have fun with you tonight,let's talk about this NEVER IN HELL tomorrow,okay?''.

''Blah,blah,as if you guys could boss me around,nice try,baby but I agree, LET'S FUCKING DRINK!'' - Rose screamed.

With the album ''Blood'' by the band In This Moment busting on the sound they started to talk,drink, laugh and for the outside viewer it was clear why they had the nickname "Beethoven's Fifth'': the intimacy,synchronization and particularity all complemented the ultimate force that it was Rose Hathaway.

Everyone that went to a club experienced the suddenly change in the air,when the party hit a certain hour and it seems like everybody decided to express their sexuality like a full moon calling the pack and after some strained missions that they had,the realization of what everybody wanted was clear in their serious and lusty eyes,to experiment the full description of a group.

When In This Moment played :

Blood,blood,blood

Pump more through my veins

I'm a dirty,dirty girl

I want it filthy

Eddie took a sip of his beer and got up going to Rose and pulled her for the kiss that began the one night they all came together.

He started slowly licking just to taste Rose's full lips,when she closed her eyes and in a whisper she said:

''Are you all okay with this?''

She opened her eyes with the last of her courage and first look at Eddie in front of her with the most certainty in his face and she gave him a small smile because he was the least judgemental guy she ever met in her life and when he gave the first step she knew,in her core,that night would be one of the best of her life. Then she looked into her second in command,Dimitri, who was with a thoughtful expression in his face when he simply gave a nod,Christian put his smirk on his face and said ''Hell yeah,Rosie,I thought of fucking you since the day we met'',when Mason chuckled:

''Nicely said,pyro''.

Eddie pulled her face to him and whispered in her ear ''My time,you focus on me now''. He licked her earlobe and went kissing her face until he found her mouth and like a bullet he went from patient to aggressive kissing her hard and full opening her mouth to take all the desire that had built with him and she gladly put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer feeling all his hard muscles that she sees everyday in the training room.

He then went down on her neck,marking her as if she was his and when he licked the valley between her breasts,she arched her back and said '' This corset has a zipper''.

''Let me'' - Christian said,and pull the zipper down revealing her gorgeous breasts.

''Fuck Rose,these babies have taunted me for centuries and I'm finally seeing them'' - Mason came closer.

''Well,don't be shy,guys,I want everybody without a shirt. Now.''

Mason took off his showing his lean abs and flexed his arms ''Do you like it,baby? I have a commander who make me pull weights every single day'' - he grinned.

''This moment is exactly why I order you guys to work out so hard '' - Rose laughed.

Christian took off his shirt and put his hands on her hips placing her on his hardness and grabbing her boobs.

''You like to set things hard,don't you Rosie? What do you think of that?'' - He rubbed his dick on her ass making her moan with his caresses.

Eddie continued to kiss Rose on her lips while putting her leg around his hips and started going up the skirt lateral opening when Rose gasped when he arrived on her sex.

He suddenly froze. '' Damn,woman,you are not wearing panties'' - he then started circulating her clit with his finger and Rose started to moan.

All this happened while Dimitri Belikov sit in his chair,drinking his beer without saying anything.. He knows the moment he get up the kids will know that it will be his show. So,he let them play a little bit more,giving him full view of his woman's body while she is pleasured.

Mason took over Rose's breasts,licking the right nipple and palming the left one,Christian continued to grind his long hard dick in her ass and Eddie finally put a finger inside her cunt.

Rose was already wet with the vision of the boys barely naked,so Eddie's finger slipped without a problem.. He took off his hand when finally Christian dropped her skirt and she stayed only in her high heels while the boys removed all their clothes...

Eddie was a glorious nordic God,with his large shoulders and blond hair,his dick was large and already hard for her.. He casually stroked looking into her eyes and gave a little moan..

Christian was all long and pale with a model look but what really set him different from the others was his blue eyes blazing trough Rose's beautiful breasts...

Mason with his smiling face,looked like a kid full of candies looking into her ass,his muscled body was lean and if our enemy thought that he was the weakest because the others were bigger,they could not be more wrong, he is the fastest between us.

Then Rose,all naked but her meanest shoes, looked at Dimitri :

'' Comrade,will you not play?''

Dimitri opened one of his rarest smiles and got up taking over the situation:

''Watch it,boys,and learn' .

Rose's heart beat was so fast when he stopped in front of her and when he took her hair in a single hand, raised her head to him and kissed her hard like he was a man in a desert she finally understood his thoughtful expression earlier.

He grabbed her legs putting around his hips and placed her in the small table full of photos of them.. she suddenly realized he was still fully clothed and touched his hard-rock abs lingering on his nipples when he stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes with so much emotion and lust...

He took off his shirt and Rose,his belt,when she looked the front of his jeans,the bulge was gigantic and she was not surprised,after all, he was a 6'7' feet russian God. She lowered herself from the table taking off his pants and black boxers and licking her lips and looking into his eyes she stroked the base of his enormous dick,her hand barely covering the half of it,and licked the tip making him close his eyes.

''Fuck,Roza,you feel so good'

She continues to take him further,deep throating him while he grabs her hair and both look into each other eyes when the guys step closer and grab Rose and goes to the bedroom.

Dimitri let them but when they gently layed Rose into the bed,he commanded:

''Her pussy is mine''.

The boys looked at each other and all gave a little smile of acknowledgment,they all knew why.

Rose was in display in her bed,she felt powerful with her four guys all hard for her and all wanted to give her pleasure before the final situation.

Mason and Christian grabbed her boobs,licking and biting her nipples,making them so hard that it was starting to ache while Dimitri put her legs around his shoulders and licked from the bottom to her clit,lapping at her folds,and fucking her pussy with his tongue..

She started convulsing and moaning so loud and grabbed Dimitri's long hair,pulled hard for him to not stop licking her when Eddie put his tongue too on her clit and she finally let her scream out and came all over Dimitri's face and he licked her juices like a starved man.

Without letting her breath for a second,Dimitri positioned himself laid on the bed put Rose's on her knees mounting him and the boys all chose a position. Christian was already putting lub on his long dick as he couldnt wait to fuck her ass,Eddie positioned himself in front of Rose stroking his large dick that she was already salivating for and Mason aside her arms knew what he wanted.

Christian penetrated her ass slowly making her gasp with the sudden intrusion but at the same time Dimitri was already stroking her clit with his huge dick to give her not a single time to think of pain, when Christian went balls deep on Rose,Dimitri at the same time entered her until she closed her eyes and couldn't think of nothing else... they started to impale her so hard that she was going crazy with all her senses when she moaned for so long Eddie grabbed her hair and put his large dick in her mouth fucking her too while she stroked Mason's dick with her hand with a fast rate that she was going to make him crazy..

Rose's ass was so tight that Christian couldn't take any longer and convulsed with a huge groan marking her ass from all the force that he was pounding into her... his cum was released on her back because he knew this would be the only time that he was fucking her... when he left, Mason suddenly went deep into her ass too making her scream with pleasure,just to finish the release that was burning through him... Mason groaned '' Rose,you are so tight and hot'' and came inside

her..

Eddie fisted Rose's hair so hard she knew he was making her swallow his seeds and she finally stroked his balls and he came in her mouth '' Fuck,Rose,that was good'.

The three of them left the bedroom to dress up and leave the house because as great soldiers they were,their commander and her second had finished with them.

R ose looked into Dimitri's eyes riding him so hard that his dick was into the hilt,poking her walls when he palmed her clit and got up biting her nipple and they came Strong and pulsating together.

''Rozaaa...'

''Dimitriii..'

They dropped to the bed still with their sex interconnected and Dimitri gave a long and exploratory kiss on Rose.

''Now that we all got this fantasy out of our system,let's talk about the fact that you will never in your life have another man giving you blinding orgasms besides me,Roza'' - Dimitri said with themost serious expression that Rose had ever saw in her life.

The End.


End file.
